


how she commands (and how he obeys)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [18]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Choking, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, lua takes charge in this one, the same old same old warnings, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Is that right? Then let's see what you can do, huh? Try and make me do something, anything, and we'll see just how you stand up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	how she commands (and how he obeys)

**Author's Note:**

> #teammoreplayful/dominantlua2k16

Ladd is muttering something in her ear, just like always. She can recall only a handful of times where he isn't talking about something, but she loves the sound of his voice, and she doesn't have much to say anyway. And whenever she _does_ have something to say, all she does is open her mouth and he's silent, paying close attention to her. Lua is the only thing in the world that commands his attention above anything else, but most of the time, she is content to listen and happy that he has so much he wants to say to her.

He is the only man she carries on such lengthy conversations with, the only person who gets to hear her thoughts so often, and sometimes she even toys with him and jokes. This is a rare treat that he knows to appreciate, but, then again, she doubts there is anything about her that he does not appreciate. Never has anyone made her feel so valued.

Tonight, he's really excited about something, about some big plan that he can't quite explain the details of just yet, a combination of being too excited to speak plainly, not having it all worked out yet, and wanting to surprise her. She wonders if something big awaits her at the end, if maybe it's when he will finally take her life. But, no, they aren't even married yet- unless a wedding is part of the plan as well!

Now she's getting excited, but that's okay; he's had her wrists pinned to the wall behind her, up over her head, for quite some time now, and as he's leaned in further and further to converse with her, she's been able to feel as his erection grows. He's wanted her this whole time, and all of this has just been to tease her, to make her feel just how close she is, but she is no stranger to his games. In fact, she's been learning to play along rather well, and she is getting to the point where she has games of her own.

“-cos there's isn't anyone, I mean _no one_ who can stand up to me!” he says, finishing off some tirade that she's not quite understood but been entirely entranced by.

Now is the time to make her move, and she keeps her voice light and casual as she says, “I bet I could.”

Ladd pauses for a moment, and his voice hardens as he asks, “What was that?”

“I said that I bet I could,” she repeats, and this time, he pulls back so that he can face her, his expression somewhat baffled.

“I heard ya, doll,” he says, “I just don't know what that's supposed to mean.”

“If you've got any weaknesses, I'm it,” she replies simply, and a smirk grows on his face as he thinks about her words. Of course, they both know it's completely true, but he's never one to be bested so easily.

“Is that right? Then let's see what you can do, huh? Try and make me do something, anything, and we'll see just how you stand up.” He even drops her hands, leaving her to do as she pleases, but she doesn't need to use any of what little strength she has.

“Kiss me,” she says evenly, and he blinks, his smirk faltering for a moment.

“What? But, that's not- I mean, that isn't fair, baby!” he protests. “I mean, I woulda wanted to anyway and...”

“But if you're trying to resist so much, then it shouldn't matter, right? I think it's plenty fair.”

“ _Lua_...” There's a conflicted look in his eyes and he's staring slightly below hers- directly at her lips. She nibbles at her lower lip ever so slightly, and he closes his eyes, groaning. When his eyes open again, he sighs and pouts and mumbles, “This really isn't fair...”

“Are you gonna kiss me, or resist to prove a point?” Lowering her lashes, she licks her lips once, and then his come crashing down onto hers and he grips her shoulders, moaning pathetically into her mouth. Already, he's broken, and all she had to do was speak to him. With only words, she commands him, and he breaks and obeys so dutifully and so perfectly.

Pulling back, Ladd scowls at her in frustration and says, “That doesn't count, alright? That was too easy, and...and I was just playing nice, anyway!”

“Choke me,” she replies, and he actually freezes for a moment, the words affecting him far too much already. It's something they do about as often as kissing, and something that he has a much harder time resisting, and for all his determination, Ladd is already faltering again.

“You can't- you can't just _tempt_ me like that, this doesn't even count as standing up to me, it isn't...” His face is flushing and he clenches a fist as if steeling himself. “I'm not falling for it this time.”  
“ _Ladd_ ,” she murmurs, her voice low and breathy. She reaches up, encircling her throat with her own slender fingers, not squeezing, just show him that she can, if she really wants to. He follows her every movement with his eyes and he exhales, heavy through his nose, and she can tell that he's really trying here. However, once she really _does_ start to tighten her grip, he moves so quickly that she barely registers it, and he knocks her hand to the side to replace it with his own.

“Not so fast,” he says, and his tone is low and dangerous as he tightens his own grip slowly, slowly, _slowly_ until she can't breathe, and her face relaxes a bit. This is when he realizes that, once again, he's given in to her, and he releases her quickly, swearing.

“Fine!” he says, and there's something like resignation in his eyes. “You win, angel, you stood up to me real good.” He laughs and shakes his head. “I don't know how you do it, doll, I really don't, but...” Ladd lets the rest of his sentence hang in the air, but Lua knows what he's trying to say.

Without another word, she turns around so that he can unzip her dress, and when it falls to the floor, she steps out of it and turns back around, nodding at him. Even without using her words, she commands him, and he's out of his clothes quickly, backing up to his bed as she closes the distance between them. He lingers for a moment as if he isn't sure what to do, and so she has to speak up again.

“Lay back,” she whispers, and he does, looking very excited now. It isn't often that she takes charge like this, and even though he is the epitome of a take-charge kind of man, he _loves_ it when she does. Lua is, and always will be, the exceptions to his rules, and now she straddles him and he holds onto her hips, carefully supporting her while she positions herself on top of him.

Lua sinks down onto him with grace, the only sound escaping her lips a quiet whimper, while Ladd lets out a deep moan as he bucks his hips up into her. He's been wanting this since way before she started her little game with him, and now he can barely contain himself. Even though she's taken charge and even though she's the one to quite literally come out on top, she lets him handle things from there on out. He's so desperate for her that he has no hope of controlling himself, and she lets him do as he will because his desperation is just further proof of her victory.

Her expression only begins to shift when she's close, and he's still holding onto her by her hips and thrusting up into her when she feels herself nearing that edge, and she whimpers his name, remembering the way he looked when he gave into her and allowing that to give her one final nudge. It takes him mere seconds after that and then he's right there with her, so loud that she's sure someone must have heard him. This has never really concerned her before, however, and does not concern her now.

He still holds her steady through all of this, and helps her to lay down on his chest, her ear just over his heart where she can hear the rapid, excited beats. Eventually, she will either notice that they have not slowed down at all and discover that he's bounced back and wants her once more, or they will slowly relax into an easy rhythm as he falls asleep. Either way, she is content in this moment, just as she is in every moment that she spends with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> when will the government stop my sinful hand on this ship


End file.
